The Silent Warrior
by finalwarrior24
Summary: Olympus has betrayed their savior. Now with a forgotten curse and a vow of silence he reigns terror through the pit under Athena's watchful eye as she studies him. But what happens when they want him back?
1. Ch1

_Hey everyone. This is my second story it will be better than the last one because I have taken a lot more time in planning this one out. Anyway it's a typical percy is betrayed story but I'm going to throw my own twist on it. All rights exempt for plot belong to Rick Riordan._

 **The Betrayal**

 **Tartarus 2015**

Hello everyone. My name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. I am the hero of Olympus twice over, Slayer of the Minotaur twice over, holder of the sky, survivor of Tartarus and several other titles that I don't care about. Like they would help me anymore anyway. I guess I should start at the beginning and then see where this goes from there.

 **Camp Olympus 2015 days earlier**

Standing guard on top of half blood hill a lone man with sea green eyes watched over the fields as his hand rested on a large dragons head.

"I wonder how life will be for us Pealeus. We have only ever known fighting and now that peace is upon us I don't think anyone of us know what to do."

The warriors sea green eyes slid across the field once again as he prepared to move on. Only to stop at the smell of burning wood and grass.

Looking behind himself he saw smoke rising from the clearing that Camp Olympus was in. (The caps are combined) Immediately he took of running to the camp completely abandoning his post wondering _'How did the monsters get in?'_.

When he reached the battle he saw the younger demigods cowering from the monsters as the few veterans that rrmained of the two previous wars tried to rally themselves so they could protect the younger ones. The warrior charged into the battlefield cutting through everything in his way and slowly gathering the soldiers, creating a line of warriors between the younger campers and the monsters.

He looked to his left to find a daughter of Ares fighting with an electric spear that he recognized as Clarisse, and then to his right seeing a girl with blonde curls and grey eyes that he he recognized as his wise girl, Annabeth. Together the three nearly single handedly fought back the large swarm of monsters. Ducking in between eachothers slashes stabs and swings they worked together in a show of complete harmony from fighting together for 8 years.

Then disaster struck as the daughter of Ares was struck by an arrow. The sea green eyed warrior reached out grabbing her as she fell. Immediately afterwards a shield of swirling water seperated all the campers from the monsters. The sea green eyed orbs of Perseus Jackson glowed with rage as he looked down at the injured from of Clarisse.

"Annabeth. Get Clarisse to the medical building. I'll take care of this."

The blonde ,Annabeth, stared at him in shock "But Percy...not even you can handle this many monsters!" Percy stood up Clarise still in his hands and handed her to Annabeth

"Go. Now." When he turned around and started to walk out of the small bubnle he made, the water shot out creating a tunnel for the two girls to get through the barrior between them and the camp. As Annabeth ran through the tunnel reaching the wall she turned around about to charge back through only to see the tunnel colapse. The sounds that came from the other side of the wall would forever be etched into her mind as monster after monster was slaughtered in what sounded like increasingly horrific ways as the screeches of terror only grew.

 **With Percy**

I was sick of it. My family being injured or killed Jason Grace.Dead. Bob, Zoë, Silena, Charles, Bianca and so, so many more also dead. I was done. No more will my friends suffer as the past ones have. I charged the mosters no longer caring if they died quickly or slowly as I attacked them, cutting of arms legs and anything that Ibcould reach, becoming what my name implies. The destroyer. As my anger grew the ichor in my veins glowing with power as a hurricane grew around me.

With every monster I cut down I felt the ichor in their their veins raining down on me sinking into my own veins through the cuts I had across me as I continued the slaughter them.

This was the most _alive_ I've felt in years! The power I was unleashing the tugging in ny gut the only thing keeping me grounded but even that was beggining to fade. I knew I should stop but...It felt so good. I felt alive in the thrill of battle. Then I heard it. The tell sign that an immortal had flashed onto the scene followed by a gasp. But I continued my fighting my personal hurricane growing around me as I battled continued my assault.

For what felt like hours I attacked the monsters. Everything in my sights falking to my blade aas the whole army was slaughtered. When yhey all were gone I collapsed and let loose a sob. "Jason… I wish you and everyone else were here with me…"

Then all went black with the sound of a powerful crack the last thing I saw being a pair of saddened silver eyes, as I heard a melodic voice whisper in my ear "Forgive me Perseus."

 **Camp Olympus Artemis and hunters**

Me and my Hunters had packed up csmp as soon as we heard that Camp Olympus had been attacked by a large army of monsters, but when we reached the csmp from me flashing all of us froze at the sight. Perseus Jackson was standing in the middle of the monsters battling them all alone. No, battling wasn'tthe right word...slaughtering was. Not a single monster from empouza to hellhound, to dracnae was spared. All falling to his blade or ice that shot out of the storm impaling them through the stomachs leaving them to lay there bleeding out.

My stomach dropped at the sight of an empouza slashed in half as she tried to escspe the battlefield only for Perseus' heal to be brought down on its head splattering it before it turned to dust.

"Bring us Perseus, Artemis. His power has been unchecked for far to long and he is going to face punishment for abandoning his post and letting the monsters in." Zeus' voice boomed in my mind, and I flinched.

"But father, surely there is a mistake! Perseus' fatal flaw is loyalty after all! Could he realky betray his friends and family?" I responded and all I heard was Zeus' Booming roar of "Bring me the boy, Artemis!" in response. Although I wasn't happy with the way this was going I looked back at Perseus seeing him fall to his knees as the last monster was killed.

I ran up behind him thinking he was injured only to hear his crying before saying "Jason...I wish you and everyone else were here with me."

Looking at the warrior that rested on his knees before me I pulled out my dagger and whipped the pommel into the back of Perseus' head with a sickening crack whispering into his ear "Forgive me Perseus" as I met his eyes when I caught him.

 **Olympus**

Artemis arrived in the CouncilThrone room on Olympus Perseus stewn accross her shoulders as she stared at the other gods.

She noticed Poseidon glaring at her... no at the demigod on her shoulders. Hephaestus walked towards her a set of chains in his hands as he took Perseus from her and dropped him onto the ground unceremoniously before he put the chains on him. She looked at Perseus sadly again ad Athena's amug and smirking face turned to Poseidon before it dropped at the glare he was sending his only demigod son.

She stared at Poseidon in shock before smiling wickedly as she disappeared with Hermes so that they could bring all the demigods to Olympus.

As the two Olympians flashed back in Hundreds of Demigods from both Romans and Greek gods sat in the section of the throneroom that was specifically made for trials like this. The demigods looked around in confusion before their eyes all shidted to the prone figure in the center of the room as it stirred slowly. As the figure rose to his feet they could tell that he was injured the drips of blood hitting the floor only proved it nore, but what shocked them was the fact that it was a murky golden red color that looked like a mix between human blood and godly ichor.

Then Zeus' bomming voice echoed across the throne room. "Perseus Jackson! You have been called here for treason of the highest degree and are now in trial. What do you have to sayfor yourself?" Zeus spoke a smug grin on his face as he glared down at the demigod. Said demigod just stared around the room lookjng at the demigods, many of which looked disgusted at his pressence while some looked confused. Mostly the ones that had seen him fight for them when the monsters attacked and the handful of vetrans that were in the camp still. Most having long left to start families or joined their brothers in arms in Elysium.

"Well demigod? What do you have to say to the charges traitor?" Perseus' eyes snapped around at the voice that spoke. It was so full of hatred for him that he couldn't believe who it was who spoke even as he met the sea green eyes of his father as he finished the sentance.

Perseus stared at his father not looking at the shocked faces as gods and demigods alike as they stared at Poseidon or Neptune for some of them. He stared and when he went to open his mouth closed it knowing that it's not time for jokes right now.

"I plead not guilty to these charges. I have given my life to the protection of Olympus and my friends, do you trully think that I will turn my back on all of that now? I have a friend in the Apollo cabin right now that I need to know is alright." As soon as he finished he turned ready to leave before the chains arouns his hands stopped him in his tracks. When he looked down at the chains his eyes flashed in anger as they rocketed towards Hephaestus and growled lowly before returning to the center of the room. "Alright so I'm not going anywhere. Fine." He looked through the group of demigods before finally meeting the eyes of Will Solace. " Hey Will! How is Clarisse doing? Please tell me she's not to hurt." He asked as Will's eyes narrowed at him.

"She's fine Jackson. Although she may never be able to use her right arm again unless some miracle happens because of you." Will bit out hatefully.

Percy's eyes widened as he looked at Ill in shock. "What do you mean Will? What happened!?" The chained demigod roared as the chains binding him shook as his anger once again rose before it calmed down almost instantly. "Please Will...what happened with Clarisse?" Most of the gods looked shocked that he cares for his rival so much and a few of the dimigods did as well, expecially the ones that had seen the two but heads.

Will glared at him even harder. "The arrow that hit her grazed her heart. She's stable right now but in order to get it out in time to save her we had to pull it out without checking what type it was. It turned out to be a barbed tip and it tore through all the muscles and veins in her right arm. It is nearly unresponsive to everything we do." Will turned away from the demigod, one that he use to follow like he was a hero, now he was only a traitor in his eyes as he thought of his newest patient and how best to treat her.

The Olympians stared at Percy as he seemed ready to break down in tears bfore his face turned to stone and he looked back to the fourteen Olympians and asked quiety "Can you help her...no that's not the right question. Will you help her?" He glared at the floor but he looked up as Zeus growled as this was begging to get of topic.

"Perseus." Zeus growled "You are here because you are believed to be the one that let the monsters into the camp as well as abandoning your post. What do you have to say to this?"

Percy looked up at the figures of the Olympians seeing Zeus' and his father as well as seveal others glaring at him. Sadly he realised that only Hestia, Hades, and... Artemis? He looked at the last goddess confused on why she was not happy at his pain before shaking it off and smiling thankfully at her. Then he looked through the ranks of demigods barely seeing for that fifty that looked conflicted at him being treated like this. A far cry from the several hundred that were here. Most he probably never met before as they were all younger campers.

Finally his eyes landed on the Seven. Or what was left as Jason was killed. All of them looked like they hated this along with Reyna, Nico, and Thalia. But Annabeth looked conflicted about something as she looked at me then her eyes looked over into the crowd of demigods and he followed her gaze to a son of Ares that he knew well. The demigod looked back at her and smiled reassuringly and Percy saw her immediately relax. He sighed softly knowing that she wasn't his wise girl anymore. But as he looked at Derrick, the son of Ares, he smiled sadly. At least she'll be happy after he's gone.

"Is there any reason for me to say anything Zeus? This was rigged to be my downfall the second I was brought in wasn't it? I'm not as stupid as I may act. This was designed to get me killed. But to humor you Zeus I will ablige. Yes, I abandoned my post. But If you look through Pealeus' memories you will see that I was at my assigned spot the entire damn time up until that moment! As for why I abandoned my post, I looked at the camp clearing when I smelt smoke. I saw black smoke rising so I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran to the camp as fast as I could where I battled with all that I had until Clarisse was hit. Then I sent her and Annabeth back to camp as I slaughtered the enemy to the very last one before something hit me in the back. Then I ended up here on trial. Now what was the punishment you had in mind for me Zeus, because we all know that I'm not going to be getting out of this without taking it."

Zeus looked at the Perseus in shock before smiling wickedly at him "You will be banished to Tartarus Perseus, for the rest of your life. When you fall the blade Riptide will be returned to its rightful owner Hercules where it will be untainted by the foul smell of the sea. I will only allow this one reprieve for you as well as give you partial immortality. We will get great sport watching you as you battle for your life. Now who all agrees that Perseus should be sent to Tartarus for the rest of his days?"

As soon as Zeus finished that question almst every hand exempt for his closest friends flew into the air. Percy looked around and noticed dejectedly that his father had even raised his hand and as he continued to look around the room he saw more and more hands rising until barely twenty were left down. Then finally as he reached the seven he saw Annabeth's hand down and he smiled slightly knowing he still trust her even though she cheated on him, before that smile died as her hand slowly rose freezing slightly before it rose completely.

With that Percy's soul shattered and everyone saw it as his eyes changed color as his anger grew. The sea green became a poisonous color as his veins glowed a reddish golden color. Perseus fell to his knees as pain flared in his body and he let out a howl of pain, but as quick as it started it stopped and his veins quit glowing but his eyes the once beutiful color was polluted in his right eye as it was a dark poisonous green.

"What... what have you done to me Zeus?" The demigod growled as he fell to his hands. He tried to push himself up but something wasn't right. His arms seemed a little bit stronger. His eyes locked on Zeus who flinched slightly at the sight before he growled louder than before "What have you done to ME!?"

Zeus flinched again before he glared. "I have done nothing to you, boy. You are allowed five minutes to say goodbye to those who still care about you then most of the gods flashed out as the demigods left, besides the seven, Nico, Thalia, and, Reyna.

As Percy got his anger under control he turned to his friends. Percy smiled at them as he went to walk over to them only to be stopped by the chains holding him down. His anger flared again as his veins glowed the murky reddish golden coler and his eyes glowed a poisonous green before the chains snapped like toothpicks at the base before he whipped them accross the room with an extension of his arm before pulling them back. "Hmmm. These will do. I will need practice though, a lot of practice." Then he wrapped them around him before tying them to eachother on his back leaving just enough room to move comfortably and still protect himself. Finally he moved over to his friends as they moved to him.

Percy wrapped as many of them in a hug as he coukd before pulling Thalia and Nico to him on their own. Looking at them he smiled a sad smile "You two are truly the only family that I care for. there will always be a special place in my heart for you two." Looking at the reat of the group he smiled "These seven demigods...your my family. Take csre of each other and don't let eachothers sacrifices be in vane if they have to be made. When I am out I will find you all and we are going to go get drunk. Or as drunk as our high motabalisms will allow us before they burn through the buzz... huh thats almost like Barry Allen of the Flash" Percy chuckled along with everyone else at the reference before he turned serious. "Always have each others backs. Tell Clarisse wbat happened and Chris as I doubt he'd be here as he csres far to much for Clarisse to even bother coming to the council meeting. Hey- Nico, what's wrong?" Percy asked as he looked at the son of Hades.

Nico looked at Percy and sighed "Chris, he died in the attack. When the monsters made it in he was the first to notice and called the alarm. It was the only reason anyone even got the young demigods away from the battle. But since Chris was the only one ready to start-" Nico was interupted by Percy who understood where it was going.

"He was tore apart by the monsters. Alright tell Clarisse I'm sorry for not being fast enough, for not noticing the-" Again Percy was stopped mid speaking as a lightning covered fist hit him in the ribs, followed by a shadow covered knee to the head, and finally a flameing ball to the chest.

"That wasn't your falt Percy!" Nico, Thalia, and Leo yelled at the same time. Percy just stared at them before smiling sadly and speaking again.

"Sadly it was, as I was the one on guard duty. But anyway, protect her. She may not want it but until her arm is better she will need it. Don't fail me for this. Please." He pleaded with them as they all nodded.

He smiled and looked behind him seeing Artemis, Hades, and Hestia. As they looled at him he opened his arms smiling as Hestia buried her head in his shoulder crying. He patted her back as he stared at Hades who simply nodded before saying "I would like to give you my blessing Perseus. It won't be much just the power to shadow travel and call shadows to you but it should help." Percy nodded his thanks as Artemis stepped up.

"As would I Perseus. Ive heard you need drastic help with a bow." Artemis said with a snicker as Percy paled and everyone else burst out laughing. Hestia still buried in his shoulder mumbled something through her tears.

Percy just stared down at her and asked "What was that milady?" Hestia's head immediately snapped up as her hand hit him in the gut

"You don't call me Milady! Not after all you have done for me snd Hades! Now I would like to give you a minor blessing as well. Nothing much just fire control and being able to summon home cooked foods. But as with youe powers you have to train with them constantly to get better. If you want to succede you need to work for it." She said as he glare softened. Percy just nodded still trying to stand up straight. After all a god can still hit a lot harder than any monster can.

As the gods took turns with their blessings Percy had to clench his teeth as the pain struck him and made him double over. His powers going haywire as they tried to adjust to the overload his veins once again glowing along with his eyes as he struggled before finally pulling it all in and collapsing. His breathing was heavy as he turned around and smiled at his friends getting one more hug from them all befors he noticed the one lone person in the back. Her blonde curls racked as she was hunched over in her seat not even getting the strength to leave the room after she made her choice. He sighed and went to walk over before thinking better and turning around not looking back as the gods flashed back in not seeing the tears in her eyes as she looked up and watched him turn away from him.

Zeus looked at him "Are you ready demigod for Tartarus demigod?" Zeus daid smugly a insult on his tongue as he waited for Perseus to say something insulting to him and the other gods, but he was shocked when the demigof just nodded. Zeus stared before looking at Ares who nodded and walked up to drag Perseus into the pit that opened up in the floor but was roughly shoved of as Percy stepped up to the pit. Then he turned around wiping his chains at the wall engraving something in it before he jumped into the pit and fell.

Zeus glanced at the wall and froze as did everyone else as they realized what was wrote.

I WILL BE BACK was written across the wall in deep grooves.

All the gods stared at the pit as it closed thinking about the young man they just sentenced to Tartarus.

 **Several days later** **Tartarus(Kelli)**

Stupid Hyperion. He's making us march through this pit. Apparently this great demigod is coming down here and Kronos wants us to capture him. Hyperions been making us march for weeks down here on end as we check every fucking hole that leads down here. Me ,being the forward scout, along with my sisters usually have to take of way before the rest of the army and stay about half a mile infront of the rest of the army. Now we are at another one of these fucking holes in this pit when I heard the whistle.

I looked around the area not seeing anything, my sisters checking around the entrance area. I Iooked up and saw something glowing with goldish veins on its body and poisonous eyes as it fell. I went to scream for my sisters to move but it was too late as the person hit the ground right next to my sisters. I saw chunks of their bodies fly out as golden ichor covered me, but I was frozen staring at the poisonous green eyes that stared at me through the cloud of dust.


	2. ch 2

**_Last time on The Silent Warrior..._**

 _Zeus glanced at the wall and froze as did everyone else as they realized what was wrote._

 _I WILL BE BACK was written across the wall in deep grooves._

 _All the gods stared at the pit as it closed thinking about the young man they just sentenced to Tartarus._

 ** _Several days later Tartarus(Kelli)_**

 _Stupid Hyperion. He's making us march through thsi pit apparently this great demigod is coming down here and Kronos wants us to capture him. Hyperions been making us march for weeks down here on end as we check every fucking hole that leads down here._

 _Me ,being the forward scout, along with my sisters usually have to take of way before the rest of the army and stay about half a mile infront of the rest of the army. Now we are at another one of these fucking holes in this pit when I heard the whistle._

 _I looked around the area not seeing anything, my sisters checking around the entrance area. I Iooked up and saw something glowing with goldish veins on its body and poisonous eyes falling. I went to scream for my sisters to move but it was too late as the person hit the ground right next to my sisters. I saw chunks of their bodies fly out as golden ichor covered me, but I was frozen staring at the poisonous green eyes that stared at me through the cloud of dust._

 **The Storm arrives**

 **Tartarus 2015 just after the fall**

He stood there watching from the cloud as the monster, an empouza that he recognized. _'One of the few that have successfully set me up'_ he thought as he stared at Kelli.

He moved his arm and a glint of the chains was seen as Kelli jumped away the chain missing her by inches, before the second one shot out catching her arm and wrapping around it before yanking her in screaming just as an army arrived.

The army was treated to the sight of their scout team in bloody chunks around the area and the leader of said scout team being pulled into the cloud kicking her feat trying to escape as she stared into the poisonous green eyes of a demigod yhat she finally recognized. Pulling his chain in his right arm back he launched his fist forward spearing her through the chest as the chain whipped out with it. The result was a earth shattering shriek of pain from the empouza when he ripped it back out. The hole in her chestbstayed open as she fell. Her body didn't evaporate like he thoughtvit would, instead her body stayed eyes slowly glazing over in pain as Perseus stared at her. Holding her by her throat, Perseus saw as she tried desperately to break his grip and escape. But he just tightened it ever so slightly and pulled his other hand up to her neck. As soon as it touched he gave it a quick jerk and ended the Kelli's pain.

Picking his foot up as the cloud was nearly dissipated Percy stomped on the ground glass shards billowing out from the impact zone and tearing through several monsters in the army, while also billowingbout a cloud of dust.

The monster army was covered by the second cloud as Hyperion raked his eyes through the cloud. Catching a glint of bronze he moved to roar something to his army, before the monster besides him,a hellhound, was pulled deeper into the cloud with a yelp of pain and fear. When it was thrown out nothing but a bloody carcas another one followed, and many others after.

Hyperion could only watch as his army was slaughtered himself unable to do anything until he caught where they were coming from. As soon as Hyperion saw where the chains were coming from he lalaunched his spear as hard as he could. The spear cleared a path all the way through the cloud, and a metalic clang was heard as everyone watched with baited breath.

Two chains launched out of the cloud wrapping around Hyperions arms and pulling the Titan through the air before he dug his feet in sliding across the rough ground. The monsters could only watch as thir leader was slowly pulled into the thinning cloud, as they caught sight of who had the chains in their possesion. Perseus Jackson stood at his towering 6'2 height his veins glowimg a murky goldish red as he glared out at all those stood before him.

Hyperion was dragged into the large cloud roaring insults at the demigod at the demigod as his army stood frozen.

"Why don't you face me like a warrior. Or are you too cowardly to face me brat of Olympus?" Hyperion roared. Immediately the temperature in Tartarus dropped to dangerous levels. The Titan dug his feet into the ground pulling with all his might as his breathe pooled before him and the ground froze, but to his utter shock the chains didn't budge. Then as he met eyes with the demigod, he noticed thy weren't sea green like they use to be. No they were a poisonous green that was cold as ice. He also noticed that the boys veins glowed golden red. Hyperion froze as he met the eyes of Peseus Jackson, before he was pulled of of his feet as the cloud thickened and a powerful boom echoed over the battlefield.

Almost instantly Hyperion was looking into the eyes of Perseus Jackson utterly terrified as the child delivered a pounding haymaker to his gut.

 **Olympus**

"Hmmm..." Zeus mumbled as he watched the battle unfold in Tartarus. He had never saw a demigod who had enough ichor in his body for it to react like this when he used his powers. "Poseidon. Do you know how this could have happened?"

Poseidon stared at the image of his son. "No milord. His powers never acted like this before..."

Zeus looked at Athena and raised his eyebrow. "He was just in a battle against Idont know how many monsters father. It is in repairable id what I think has happened, happened." Athena said looking thoughtfully at the demigod as he beat the Titans forces back.

"What is it you think happened to him Athena?" Zeus asked as everyone on the leaned forward to listen. Aphrodite even putting away her makeup for the time.

Athena looked nervous for a moment before "I believe that through the cuts that he recieved during the battle...absorbed the monsteres ichor as it spread accross him. Tell me Artemis when you knocked him out was he covered in the monsters blood?"

Artemis looked horrified at the thought before a thoughtful expression engulfed her face as she nodded.

Athena nodded but even she looked worried at the conclusion. "Let me do some reserch father. This hasn't ever happened before. But I believe the result of it is that the demigod we knew will fade away. The monster blood in his system will eat away at him as time goes on, being that monsters and Demigods are enemies. He has at most fifty years of life left in him. But...there is something else. I can't remember exactly what it was as the last time I saw it was several milenia ago. But I believe thag it said something about his insticts, strength, and speed. They were to increase and change drastically, but I can't remember what it was that caused it. I believe it said combat." At that all the gods stared at the Iris message watching Perseus closely as he continued to fight.

 **Tartarus**

Hyperion stared into Perseus' eyes as he tried to stand up only to get kicked in the face. Hyperion rolled away from the demigod before launching himself to his feet. "Talk Jackson." Hyperion growled "Why are you here of all places? And wheres the blond bitch that you were so fond of?" To Hyperion's utter shock Perseus didnt reapond before he disapeared and reapeared right in front of the Titan and drilled him in the face with another solid punch that made the entire cloud around them dissapear and Hyperion flew back.

Perseus glared at the titan snd the small section of his army that was left before speaking in a deathly whisper that echoed accross the pit sending shiveres down the spined of all thoes that heard it. "My name is Perseus. Pass it through Tartarus that the destroyer is here." Then fire echoed around his form slightly along with shadows and he charged towards the mosters cutting down all but maybe a dozen as they retreated before he wrapped his chains around Hyperion. Glaring at him Perseus grabbed a stray blade from the battlefield and walked towards the Titan. He was going to send a message to the Titans here that they shouldn't mess with him. And he was going to do it by sending a thoroughly tortured Hyperion back to them.

 **Several hours later**

A beaten Hyperion flashed into the fortress of the Titans his right arm hanging loosely from his shoulder as he drug his left leg behind him. Ichor slid down his face thickly as it stuck to already dried ichor.

The Titan limped to the throne room where he was met by several horrified stares as his brethren looked at him "The destroyer is here my king prepare yourself."

The Titans only stared at Hyperion seeing the pure primal terror in his eyes as he spoke those words. "And who pray tell is this 'destroyer' Hyperion? Not many can claim the title of destroyer…" All the Titans froze as they felt the power signature roll over Tartarus.

"Perseus Jackson has arrived my king." Then Hyperion fell from the injuries he sustained 'I'M COMING FOR YOU' written on his back as the other titans stared in horror as their brother in arms slowly faded away

"I don't believe it." Krios muttered still staring at their dead brother. "What could that sea spawn have done to get banished?" Krios asked as he turned his eyes from his fading brother to Kronos.

"There are a great many things that could've happen-" Kronos was cut off as thunder boomed across the Plains and staring outside the window he saw a massive storm growing on the other side of the mountains. Lightning spewed from the great grey clouds as the land trembled. "It is likely that Zeus was afraid of his power however instead of him doing anything." Kronos mused.

 **Five earth years later (Nearly 350 years in Tartarus) Ever year on Earth is 70 in Tartarus.**

Kronos stared out at the storm. It had never once stopped it's growth as it slowly built across Tartarus. It was only a matter of time until it reaches his doorstep. But he wasn't prepared for the fact that the man standing in the center of the storm had been growing more and more powerful over the last 120 years. But the fact that he never once let the storm drop and anyone that was in the cloud never came back… it proved he was powerful.

 **Eye of the hurricane**

A pair of poisonous sea green eyes opened for the first time in nearly twenty-five years as they looked over the landscape. It had been beaten to a smooth surface from the constant pressure of the storm and as it fed his power he stood up his chains glowing as he walked past the skeletal remains of the last army that attacked him. He stopped before the minotaur head that stared blankly at him and then crushed it under his foot. Taking another step forward his foot slammed into the ground echoing across the pit as the ground rocked from the force.

It was time to slaughter.

 **Olympus**

"Zeus! My son should be freed for his mother's funeral! It is bad enough that he is there for something he didn't do but will you really keep him from his mother and step father's funeral!? Or from knowing his sisters who are 6 and 7 respectively!?" Poseidon roared across the throne room. He knew that he made a mistake as they uncovered a spy. A son of Ares called Derrick.

All of Olympus shuddering as storms raked across the surface. "His sisters will be joining him soon brother. No need to worry. As for his parents they will be sent to the fields of punishment." Zeus growled. Hades, Hestia, and Poseidon all stood up the other gods looking unsure of what was happening. "No! I will not allow that. I don't care what you do Zeus. I will not sit by and let that happen to them." Hades yelled out. Hestia spoke up from her corner by the Hearth "I am inclined to agree with them (baby brother). You will not hurt what is left of that family." Zeus looking around realized he's get no help growled lowly "Fine. They shall be spared. But Perseus will be in that pit for 1,000 more years!"

The fates flashed in at everyone shocked expressions. Speaking in unison "You have no idea what you have done Zeus. This was your decree so it shall be done but do not expect the same Perseus to return to Olympus when he is needed." As the three moirai turned to leave Zeus spoke up again.

"What do you mean 'when he is needed'? We have no need for that filthy excuse of a demigod. We have what's left of the seven and the veterans of the second Titan and Giant wars. There is no need for him!"

The moirai turned around faster than their old looking frames should be capable of and yelled together "You are a fool Zeus! Perseus was the most loyal warrior you had! Stronger than any hero in Greco-Roman history! Double the strength of all the heroes of this era combined. And you cast him into that monster pit. You have no clue what has happened down there! Do you know why there are no monster attacks recently Zeus? It's because they all were slaughtered in Tartarus. There spawn areas destroyed so they must find more. There has been a storm raging in Tartarus since Perseus was thrown into Tartarus. Never once stopping never once slowing. Only growing. And now the titans are on the doorstep of the storm and they are prepared for a final stand. Primordials set up defences like never before and an all out battle will soon approach as monsters are helped reform by Tartarus so that they can combat his might. You were scared of him before Tartarus now he will make you piss your little panties Zeus. I have never seen a fury like his before and you are lucky it is restrained to Tartarus. Heed our warning Zeus. Be careful what you do when you need a warrior. Because some may not answer the call." Then they disappeared Apollo glowing green as the Oracle approached

 **The silent warrior sentenced to hell**

 **Shall be called to the surface once more**

 **His anger rising as all in his way are slaughtered**

 **In the end he is the key to the raze or survival of all**

 **Through the Destroyer may peace be found**

 **As the Blood Slayer approaches**

 **The Pit prepares its forces.**

 **May all in the way find peace in death**

Just as Apollo finished the prophecy Athena flashed into the throneroom looking triumphant. "I found it! I found what is happening to Perseu!" She yelled in exitement before noticing everyones downtrodden expresion. "What has happened?" She asked.

The gods stared at her before Zeus rimbled "What is happening to Perseus Athena? I hope its good news, because I cant handle anymire bad news."

Athena grimaced slightly. "Its called the curse of the Blood Slayer. It is only activated by rage or sadness and when your soaked in your enemies blood. The more its used the more powerful the person gets, but at a great cost. Perseus was strong enough to use it for the ten minutes he was fighting the army at camp Olympus. But I've been watching him through the last five years. So far it seems to have never been deactivated. The sheer determination and strength of will he must have to be able to keep that going must be enormous. And he has grown a lot since he's been put into Tartarus, Zeus. I've never even heard him mutter a word since the threat he gave the Titan."

The gods stared in shock at her before they turned to Apollo. "Didn't the prophecy say something about a Blood Slayer?" Zeus asked Apollo.

Grimacing slightly in pain Apollo stood up nodding before he fell down. Immediately Artemis was by his side as she layed his head in her lap. Apollo rolled out of her grip pushing himself to his feet even as he stumbled. "There is something different about yhis prophecy father." Apollo said. "They have never been this specific and so straitforward. Perseus must be this destroyer and the Blood Slayer. But if he's aproaching then where is Tartarus at? It would mean that he is not in the pit. So where is he?"

Zeus glared at the floor in thought before finally "Get the demigods prepared for war. We need to be ready." Zeus said as he went to flash out.

"What about Perseus?" Athena asked. "He would be an invaluable asset in this coming war. Even if he hated us he would surely fight for his friends."

Zeus looked at her. "He will stay where he is until he is needed.

 **Tartarus**

Perseus glared out at the fortress that stood in his way. Millions of monsters glared back at him and charged more coming out after he slaughtered everything in his way. He knew that his anger was unhealthy. Nyx had talked to him about it, not that he ever said anything back.

he continued to kill every monster in his path, never once drawing the blade he was once so known for using. Instead using a large sharpened bone blade that seemed to be made from from a large human. But a hoof was the handle of it. As he used that blade bleached white from the storm surrounding them his left hand launched forward and a chain whipped around bisecting several monsters or beheading them in a shower of ichor and guts that revealed their morality in Tartarus.

But before he could move farther to the castle a harpoon seemed to launch at him from nowhere, pinning him to the ground. He growled at his luck before trying to pull himself of the spear and nearly growling in pain from it before settling down and trying something new. He pulled at the water in his blood heating it up as he laid there gradually disintegrating the spear. As he finished he fell into a deep sleep. The storm however increased and swirled around him making it impossible to leave the castle or attack him. And there he laid for nearly 3 1/2 Earth years and nearly 250 years in Tartarus.

 **Tartarus (around 250 years later)**

Golden eyes glared out the window of the fortress at a large storm. "This storm…it is truly something special…" Kronos growled as he once again tried to flash away before being launched back into the ground as soon as he disappeared. Turning around Kronos glanced at his brothers… or what was left of them. Sighing quietly he thought of Hyperion the first to fall to this new menace in Tartarus. Prometheus who was never a true fighter anyway. Oceanus who also tried to hold the sea brat back. Then Krios who sent a final desperate raid as he made it to the castle wall. He stared at the dwindled council mostly Titanesses now.

Growling quietly "My brethren… we are on the doorsteps of defeat. The Olympians have created a true weapon. One I am grateful to have not faced during the Second Titan war. But one I fear will now erase us from history like he has four of our brothers so far. I will not count it against any of you if you would like to surrender when he goes for the final push-" he was cut of by a deafening boom coming from the front gate. All the Titans in the room rushed to the gate were they could instantly tell that something powerful had crashed a fist against it as it had been dented in severely. Another deafening boom was heard as the door dented in farther. After the next hit slammed into the gate the center opened slightly and everyone in the fortress saw the flash of poisonous green that stared into the fortress almost indifferent but filled with anger and the golden red veins of the hand that punched the door.

Kronos himself glared back but he knew that once that door opened he had to keep his family alive. Looking back at the Titans behind him he smiled before it turned grim "Run my family… I will hold the line here until you get out. Reach out to Tartarus and join in his army. It is the only way for you to survive. Tell him what has happened here. Tell him that I am sorry for keeping our forces away from him during his attack on Olympus. I should have been a better brother and father instead of being so paranoid. If only the child that taught me that wasn't about to kill my family then I would be grateful. But it seems fate doesn't work for us of the wicked."

The Titans all looked at Kronos before slowly they went to his side withdrawing weapons and preparing for a fight.

"I told you all to leave. Obey this as my final order and plea. Tell my story to any children of yours or to the gods themselves for all I care. But remember everything about me the faults and the improvements I've made. Now pass my story on." Then Kronos spun around launching a Titan blast and sending all of the other Titans behind a door that instantly sealed him inside with only a slightly broken door between him and death.

As he turned back around a hand plowed all the way through the door before they yanked backwards and the doors flew into the storm. Kronos braced himself as the clouds and rain were replaced by thick fog that rolled through the room. Kronos could still here his family pounding on the door trying to get in but he bared the door before stepping into the fog and losing all visibility.

 **The Fortress(Perseus)**

I stared through the crack I made in the door as I prepared myself to fight against the entirety of the Titans. But as Kronos continued his speech to them I felt like I could rally behind this king. Kronos had definitely changed, that much I knew as he threw his siblings and family out of the room baring it with his power from the inside before taking a stance as I slammed my hand through the door before yanking from the hinges and into the storm as a heavy fog appeared in the Fortress entrance before reaching through the room.

I watched as Kronos stared at the door his family was behind seeming to be in deep thought before he readied his scythe and walked into the cloud. I continued to watch him as his eyes grew misty before shifting into an angry glare before finally shifting back to misty and teary before he finally noticed that I was there and turned to me readied his scythe and staring at my chains questioningly. All I did in return was raise my right hand watching as Kronos tensed and readied himself before i wrapped the chain all the way around my arm and pulling Riptide out of my pocket on the backpack rested on my back where my blade _Taurus_ was located. I looked at Kronos who stared questionably at me and simply got into a fighting stance that I made up down here the chain on my left hand still out although wrapped around my arm a considerable amount making it much shorter. Then I charged my backpack nocked of my arms by the gust of water that followed me.

 **The Fortress(Kronos)**

I stared into the fog succeeding to my fate as the fog rolled across the room. I knew that once the sound of fighting hit my brethren would finally leave. I just wish that it could have happened differently but I guess that fate doesn't quiet favor us the wicked. I readied my scythe preparing to fight for my family. Both those that I knew in Tartarus and those that I didn't in the world above.. My children, my brothers, my nephews, my nieces, my mother even my father. I regret letting that happen to my father. Maybe me and my brothers could have taken him with peace and eventually let him free and into our society again as a royal advisor. The Olympians… they didn't deserve the way I ate my own children. Maybe just maybe they would have made powerful members in my army if I hadn't done that to them. But the past is the past there is no need to dwell on it. Although I will greatly miss the time I spent with my eldest Hestia. She was a flower so innocent. Why did that curse affect me so!?

I caught a flash of bronze to my right and saw Perseus just standing there watching me. His chains? hanging of both his right and left arms as they glowed with that golden red veins. So he was imprisoned then. What could he have done to be imprisoned? No the better question is whattype of _monster_ has he became.

Then he lifted his right hand showing me the chain as I tensed and wrapping it around his arm where it clicked to something on his shoulder. He did the same with his left except he left out enough that it made a decent weapon before reaching back and pulling a small pen from a backpack that I didn't see and uncapping the sword of my niece Zoë Nightshade. Another failed case for me, as I thought of her and how she left her family for that idiotic son of Zeus. Then Perseus charged and I raised my scythe and made the time around me speed up as I tried to match Perseus every attack of the battle.

 **Fortress Other Titans( Iapetus AKA Bob)**

I glared at the door as it continued to take our punishment. For several minutes the other side of the door has been silent as we continued to attack the door even as we pounded on it with everything that we had and more. Then we heard a loud crash as the battle began in the entrance. Finally I got tired of the battle and as my flames slid across the ground and melted the door just enough that we could look through. As we all looked we froze in shock seeing Kronos and the demigod with blades locked before they nearly disappeared from sight and clashed again in another spot.

 **Fight between Perseus and Kronos**

Perseus' first slash met Kronos' scythe as they danced around each other. The scythe moved at nearly blinding speeds slipping into the chains as he tried to throw Perseus who met the slash with his own blade. The battle continued like that as Perseus and Kronos danced around each other bobbing and weaving in between slashes and blows at a dizzying speed. Perseus slashed a Kronos' head as his chain whipped out aiming for his opponents legs. Kronos seeing the attack increased the time around him exponentially while he leaped through the attack rolling in a circle as Perseus' blade came down nearly separating him in two. Kronos' scythe flew out catching Perseus in the stomach as his golden red blood spilled across the floor.

Perseus and Kronos both stared at the blood. Perseus' eyes flashed and his blade was put away in favor of his chains. The rattle they caused as they dell to the ground snapped Kronos out od his state of shock, as he was forced bacl by the firat slash at his head. He looked at the chains and saw something new on the one in Perseus' right hand. It had a blade on it. Perseus pulled it closw to him bwfore he launches the other chain at Kronos spinning to keep thw momentum of the chain he launched the other one at Kronos.

Continuing the battle like this Kronos had almost no control until Perseus rushed in. His speed making him disapear from sight as his shoulder drilled Kronos in the gut. For nearly an hour the two traded blows slowly chipping away at the others defences and finally a mistake was made on both parts. Perseus lunged his blade flying out and catching Kronos in the ribs as he overextended with his chains while Kronos slid his scythe down in his hands making it a smaller handled weapon before driving it into Perseus' ribs. There the two stood staring at each other as they took in the wounds they had. Perseus was the first to react only showing a grimace as his chains whipped to the door the Titans were behind and latched onto the hole burned through it before pulling it toward him and off the hinges, while they stared in shock at the show of strength. Kronos was the first to react pulling his blade from Perseus' chest and kicking the demigod away before planting himself firmly between Perseus' and his family.

"Run!" he yelled at them as Perseus stood there watching, then pointing at the door. He looked at kronos pointedly before making his way back to his own entrance and grabbing the backpack that rested there before walking back over looking at Kronos. Holding out a small piece of parchment he wrote something down on it with the pen form of Riptide.

JUST THIS ONCE I WILL SPARE YOU KRONOS. I AM GOING TO VISIT NYX. NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU WON'T SURVIVE.

His threat delivered Perseus turned his form still glowing the goldish red of his curse as he left the castle.


	3. Ch 3

I want to say thankyou to Gyest (Guest) He is the first person to review for this story and I can only say thanks for at least giving this story a shot. I know it doesn't start out well but it will get better.

 ** _Last time on The Silent Warrior…_**

 _JUST THIS ONCE I WILL SPARE YOU KRONOS. I AM GOING TO VISIT NYX. NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU WON'T SURVIVE._

 _His threat delivered, Perseus turned his form still glowing the goldish red of his curse as he left the castle._

 **Meeting the Destroyer**

 **Tartarus( 32 Earth years later and 2,275 years Tartarus)**

Perseus Jackson stared out at the castle that held the Titans, Primordials and all that was left of the monsters. He knew they were escaping into the world above but he couldn't find the strength to care about them. He had slaughtered armies in his path of destruction and had slowed for nothing. Primordials giants titans, all crushed beneath his heal. _'It was incredibly hard to crush giants' he_ thought in mild amusement remembering the first time a Giant stepped in his way.

 **Flashback 2,000 years ago**

Perseus stepped away from the castle his storm following him as he traveled to Nyx's palace. He needed to see her as his anger was starring to become to mich for him to hold back.

A large figure stopped him as he was around 200 meters from the palace. The large figure stepped farther into view obviously fighting against the storm only to be intercepted by a chain followed immediately by another and several more. As he was forced back, Enceladus growled pulling a spear from his back and trying to spot the puny demigod behind this storm. But before he could another chain came out of nowhere striking him and taking his head off, only for it to reform after several seconds. The chains came back again and again coated in more ichor and mush as they struck the giant. Slowly Enceladus found where his oponent was and launched his spear. He heard it rip through flesh and thinking he hit the demigod roared in victory, only to see glowing golden veins and poisonous green eyes glaring at him from nearly 50 meters to the left of his target.

The Giant looked towards were his spear was thrown he met the black eyes of a injured Nyx. Immediately the Giant knew where he was and that he wasn't suppose to be here as this has been labeled,The Kill Zone, by Tartarus as it officially became Nyx's territory. And where The Destroyer had made his home.

Enceladus gulped as he stared down an angry primordial and Perseus Jackson. The latters anger practically oozing off of him as his veins and eyes glowed brighter. Then the demihod disapeared in thw storm and chains drilled through Enceladus' armor. But the giants reaction saved him as his hands shot up and caught the small object that was thrown at him. Looking at said object, he realized that it was a small ball of fire.

Then the fire blasted out striking his eyes blinding him for a moment, as several chains rained down on his form, cutting and shaving large sections of armor off as Perseus anger grew larger. His form also grew brighter... and warmer. The storm around the trio started to become steam as it made contact with Perseus. His body had flames billowing of of him as well as shadows, he couldn't whithstand the constant stress from the curse. Still he stepped forward and launched attack after attack at the giant who slowly started to fall.

As his body started to fail, Perseus let out a thundering roar filled with pain that echoed out of the pit and into the world above.

 **Olympus**

A roar shook the halls of the throneroom on the Winter Solstice meeting.

The gods looked around in shock before they all rested on Hades and his look of horror. Then he spoke. "Iris...show us Perseus Jackson..."

The gods stood in silence as the screen came up and Perseus stood there seeming to be taking on both Nyx and Enceladus. His body glowing several times brighter and his form radiating steam as shadows and flames billowed off of him.

Perseus growled ferally before his chains again whipped out... but as one hit the giant the other whipped behind him catching the Iris message and destroying it.

The gods stared at the image in shock. "He...he finally lost the battle..." Athena spoke lowly as she stared at where the image was.

 **Tartarus**

Perseus' body was near scorching as he left flaming footprints in his wake meetimg the Giant in a mad slash of chains. Enceladus kicked the demigod back before falling to his knees flames licking up his leg. Looking over at Perseus he saw the demigod having much, much more trouble getting up. He seemed to be dying as he coughed up several globs of blood.

The Giant stood up before walking over to where Nyx was pinned to the ground. He smiled wickedly at her before chuckling. "My my, what do we have here?" Enceladus asked in a sickeningly polite tone that Perseus immediately perked up to. His eyes rolling to where Nyx was still pinned. A new serge of energy rolled into his body as he forced his body to move, his eyes flashing between poisonous green and sea green as he tried desperately to reach Nyx.

Nyx herself still waspinned to the ground as the spear was in her shoulder. Enceladus stared down at her before reaching out to grab her dress. Then flames exploded behind him, and he immediately was launched of his feet. The giant landed on his chestbefore rolling across the jagged ground and looking up at what hit him. He was shocked to see Perseus standing there one eye a sea green and the other a poisonous green as he pulled a sword out of his pocket and cut Enceladus' spear of just above Nyx's shoulder. The large giant stood to his full height and glared down at the demigod that didnt even reach his knees. But the demigod didnt back down as Nyx stood up behind him.

Perseus disapeared from sight and chains dig into Enceladus as he flew around the giant. Nyx herself helped as she pulled out a large sword and stepped up and planted it firmly in the giants chest before yanking up. The giant fell with a loud plop as it fell in its own ichor. Perseus standing behind it before he suddenly collapsed onto the ground his veins stopped glowing and his eyes closing. The storm above them failtered for the slightest of moments.

 **End flashback**

 _'That was a hell of a fight...'_ Perseus thought as he glared at the retreating forms of the monsters as he knew that they would never willingly return to Tartarus. He knew that the world above would be taken care of because the monsters never wanted to face him. After all he had made all the giants fade. He glanced to his right he still had one place to visit. His sea green eyes looked back over the castle meeting the volcanic eyes of Tartarus who glared hatefully at him. Lightning flashed behind Perseus and illuminated his form as the two continued their staring match.

Now much more fit, he stood at a towering 6'6 with a defined eight pack and muscles that showed his swimmers build just right. His poisonous sea green eyes watched as Tartarus walked through the portal being the last one to leave. Now to visit Nyx. Been a few years since he saw her.

 **Tartarus' palace (Tartarus)**

I glared at the sea brat as he stared down at my forces. I may have been much more powerful than him at the moment but... he has defeated many people a lot more powerful than he his. Plus my armies are starting to dwindle. I looked down over my forces. Many Titans and Giants no longer among us.

"Kronos..." I growled as he neared me. "You have failed me. You were suppose to keep him back for a few more days as I set up defences." Kronos stared at him before sighing in resignation.

"I was caught unprepares by him. he left the safety of that storm and took the csmp by flames. Literally nothing in there is left as it was burnt to the ground. His rampage... it has comtinued all the way through this place Tartarus. I'm sorry for failing you. I am leaving your forces as of now, but my brothers and family will stay under your care." Kronos stated.

I simply nodded before turning and roaring to my army to continue the march to the surface. It's time t slaughter those Olympians. Then reclaim my home.

 **Several days later Nyx's palace**

Perseus stood outside the castle before simply kicking the door down and sending it and the primordial behind it into the wall opposite of them. He walked into the palace as the door fell down revealing Nyx in a form fitting dress that revealed her curves to a almost lethal level for the male brain. Not that Perseus even glanced at them as he stalked towards the goddess and picked her up by her throat. He glared down at her as she smiled at him "My my, someone seems awfully eager to dominate me." Nyx said in veiled lust and hunger before she was slammed into the ground again. "Or not. Ow! Not so hard!" She yelled as she was picked up and carried to the bedroom of the castle still held by her throat. After a few more minutes loud moans turned to screams as they met in the bedroom for the first time in years. **(Sorry not yet ready to write lemons. Maybe next time;)**

 **Several hours later**

Nyx laid in her bed unable to move her lower body as she slowly drifted to sleep her body needing rest after the rough and absolutely heavenly experience she just had. "What does this make us Perseus?" She asked as she glanced at him slowly drifting to sleep. He simply held his finger to her lips and laid beside her pulling her naked body to his chest.

 **Surface Olympus**

"Zeus we need Perseus now! Primordials titans and an army of monsters are just outside of camp Olympus. It's too much for our armies to handle!" Athena growled.

"No we will only get him when absolutely necessary! I will not crawl back to him unless it is needed." Zeus roared at his dauhter.

Athena glared at him and yelled "Iris! Show us an image of Camp Olympus and the surrounding monsters!" As soon as it left her mouth everyone gawked and paled at the sheer size of the army that surrounded the camp.

Apollo was the first to speak up "What… what do we do for this? That army is huge!" Zeus glances at his brothers and sighed. "I guess we do need to fetch young Perseus. Iris show us Perseus Jackson, Tartarus." Zeus spoke in resignation.

A soft melodic voice huffed "Finally! I haven't seen him in nearly 40 years!" The seen shifted to show a dark storm cloud that covered the entire picture. "That's not right… let me try again." The melodic voice spoke again before the seen collapsed and repeated itself. "Zeus it shows that Perseus Jackson is everywhere in Tartarus. It's as if his entire form had been split across the pit. But it's most powerful…here." The image shifted and they all saw the form of Perseus Jackson. He looked different then he use to they recognized as he laid beside a woman.

"Huh. Didn't think he had it in him" Aphrodite smirked looking at the males sculpted back. He certainly looked taller than he used to from this angle. "Perseus!" Zeus yelled at the demigod who only rolled over lazily looking at them. He still held the woman who grumbled burying herself into his chest further. He looked at them not quite recognizing them before poisonous green eyes narrowed into tiny slits glaring at the Council and a chain whipped out cutting through the image and cutting them out from view.

The Olympians stared at where the image was in shock before Zeus yelled in outrage his face turning red"Iris! Bring up the image again! Hermes as soon as the image is up grab Perseus!" and so Perseus Jackson was brought into the image again and this time Hermes flashed to his location grabbing him and flashing all three of them to the Olympian throne room. Perseus glared at them as water covered him and the girls body followed by a storm cloud that blacked them out. As the woman changed into cloths Perseus flashed his pure black armor onto him still silent as ever. Then the cloud and water vanished showing the two.

Perseus holding the woman up as she was still sore and nearly to the point of collapsing. Zeus glared at the demigod who simply gowered back "Bow down to us Perseus. We are your superiors and your saviors." Zeus said smugly still glaring at the demigod. Perseus glared at them and nearly, oh so nearly broke his silence for the second time in a day as he felt his hatred and anger well up in him, his veins beggining to glow slightly.

The woman stepped forward stopping anymore words from raining from Zeus' mouth that would cause her Perseus to slaughter everyone here. "Guess I need to introduce myself huh? My name is Nyx primordial of night and current consort of Perseus Achilles Jackson. Also known as the destroyer and conquer of Tartarus." Perseus glared at her and grabbed her shirt yanking be back to him and closing her mouth with his hand and shaking his head. Nyx nodded and stayed silent from then on.

Zeus continued to grow angrier and angrier as he asked question after question, only for the couple before him to refuse to answer anything. Finally, just as he was getting ready to roar at the two Nyx spoke "I don't know how you were able to stay silent for so many years Perseus! I barely lasted thirty minutes you have been silent for over a 240 thousand years! Not even answering me…" Nyx tacked on at the end of that sentence a small pout and hurt expression on her face.

Zeus immediately shut up his retort dying on his tongue as he and the rest of the gods looked at her in shock. Then it returned tenfold as he glared at them "See Perseus was a traitor! There is no way that he would be able to survive that treacherous landscape otherwise!" Then as he reached for his bolt to strike at the demigod two celestial bronze chains whipped across the room grabbing Zeus and slamming him into the floor, before the roof, and finally nearly slamming him all the way through his own throne.

"What do you mean a million years. It's only been forty…" Poseidon asked as the gods glanced at each other in worry.

Nyx looked at them "For every ten years on Earth there is seven hundred in Tartarus. Do the math seventy Tartarus days for one earth day." The gods looked horrified. They locked their greatest hero in the worst hell they knew for a over 240,000 years and didn't even realize it.

Then the two simply disappeared as Perseus stomped his foot and they fell into a whole he made that went back to there mansion in Tartarus. Where they could spend years together without being interrupted.

The gods looked at where they were just at in shock before a trident and spear pinned Zeus to his throne as the two brother marched on their youngest sibling only to be stopped by a wall of flame. "I understand your anger but there is much to do. Let's go to him Poseidon, Hades. See if we can convince him." Together the three flashed out and appeared in Nyx's palace.

"I have to say…I'm thankful you two stood next to Perseus when he was banished." She glared pointedly at Poseidon "Not many people did and it helped keep him sane. Although he is... diferent now. I almost wish the Perseus that was in Tartarus before Gaea was defeated was here. He was funny and carefree. As much as one could be in Tartarus anyway."

The three gods jumped and stared at the goddess of night in shock. Hestia hesantly stepped forward "We have came to convince Percy to join is for one last battle. He needs to visit his mother's grave too. She died in a car accident 35 years ago with Paul-" They all heard a loud crash from next to them and looked to their right or left for Nyx and saw Perseus standing there his sword laying on the ground and a sharpening stone in his hand frozen over where the blade use to sit.

"How did we not see him?" Hades asked as he stared in shock.

Perseus stood up grabbing his blade which they all recognized wasn't Riptide but a new blade made of bone. From what they didn't know, but as he sheathed it on his back he stepped up to the gods a silent question in his eyes as they teared slightly. Poseidon nodded "They are buried together in Montauk. Perseus immediately turned grabbing Nyx and they disappeared in a flash of sea water.

"He is very powerful Poseidon. Did you feel the power radiate of of him as he heard the death of his parents?" Hades asked as they stared at where he once was

"I know Hades, I know." Then they flashed to a section of the pit that held a large amount of Perseus' essence. All that was there where blades and skeletons. But they were all bleached white and the ground smooth with a Hurricane raging. The gods stared at the mass graveyard in shock "My boy… he did this didn't he?" Poseidon asked, heartbroken at what he caused.

An iris image appeared behind them and Zeus glowered at them "Have you found the child and will he join us or not? If not I will simply kill him. "

Poseidon still looking at the carnage he was in spoke up while turning to glare at Zeus "Look around us Zeus. Do you see this storm, this carnage? All of this was because of Perseus. He can crush us or depopulate the world if he wants to with this single storm cell. Do not test him Zeus. It will be our fall if you do."

Zeus stared out over the carnage watching as the storm caused the three Olympians to slide across the ground. "How powerful is this storm Poseidon?"

Poseidon once again glanced at the storm raging around. "We're in need of a new scale to measure storms." is all he said as the storm continued to rage. Growing in power every second they stood near it before it cleared around them showing the true horror of the battlefield. A giant still alive was pinned to the ground a large spear buried through his chest and into the ground making him sit up. "This warrior, he is no longer my son… he has became a monster because of what Zeus has done. I am sorry but I have to go." Poseidon said sadly as he turned flashing away after he cut the Iris message. Hestia continued to stare at the Giant and walked over. She noticed the warrior as Polybotes the bane of Poseidon. Hestia continued her slow horrified walk to the Giant and as she reached him she sent a calming pulse of fire into him before she used the same fire to instantly cook his brain. His death nearly painless except for what had already been done. " I agree with Poseidon, Hades. This Perseus… he is not the one that we use to know…" Then a new voice spoke up and their heads snapped up instantly. "That is where you are wrong my child. He may be different-" the new arrival motioned around them "-but he has still remained the same man that you know. Just a tad bit darker and silent. I have to say that I miss our old conversations in his mind. The constant insults, jokes, and everything about him. But this Perseus… he is a thousand times more deadly. He has spent over 140 thousand years training himself. The rest of the 10 thousand was spent either sleeping or with Nyx. Sometimes fighting with the rest of us Titans. Well enough of that can I get a hug from my two oldest children?" The Titan lord Kronos asked as he stared down at his two oldest children who were frozen at the sound of him. Hesitantly Hestia stood up marking her way over to him as Hades stood directly behind her hand on the hilt of his blade… just incase.

As Hestia reached Kronos feeling no resentment coming from him and the essence of family on him she fell into his embrace weeping "The father I knew is finally back. The one I knew was there." Hades stood behind her still but took his hand of his blade staring in shock at the reunion. The father he never knew, the one he only ever heard about from Hestia. He was here but why, no how did that happen? As if reading his mind Kronos looked to his eldest son and smiled. "That boy-" thunder rumbled as they saw lightning flash illuminating a shadow "-Perseus I mean-" he chuckled nervously pulling at his collar "- made a lasting impression on me. He saved my soul long ago when he let Hermes' child kill himself. It was the first thing that helped me. Showing that people weren't as… hmm… power hungry and selfish as they used to be. The second and final was when he downright refused to leave Iapetus and Damasen at the Doors of Death. He had to be dragged by that blonde demon that use to be his. Can't believe that she did that to him even after all these years. And finally, was when he spared my life after beating me in combat."

The two Olympians stared at their father in shock that he knew what had happened but before they could ask he chuckled "What? You think I'm not connected to the world above us? I have always been connected. I just don't care about ruling anymore. I'm perfectly content with getting my family back together. Or as together as it can be…" Kronos said sadly glancing of at where the fortress and mountain of his use to be thinking of his lost brethren.

Then he turned and smiled at the two Olympians "But nothing sad. This is a great reunion. One that I have waited for for a very long time. Come, come I want you to join me and what's left of my family for a drink." The two gods simply nodded following slightly none of them noticing the danger that lurked behind them just in the edge of the storm. But it didn't notice the poisonous eyes that followed it through the darkness until after it leaped at the unprepared gods and titans.

The hellhound let out a growl as it's teeth nearly sank into the goddess before a chain reached out and caught its throat. It let out a small choke as it stared into the goddesses eyes ,red meeting hazel brown before being yanked back into the storm letting out a howl of pain.


	4. Thanks for the reviews

I don't think that I explained what I was going to do correctly. All I'm doing is making him slightly more realistic. He can't destroy a giant on his own but he can completely _decimate_ gods. Titans are still stronger than gods so they put up a better fight. Why the Kronos fight ends with them both injured. Nyx is still Percy's consort and that will be the way it will stay for a long time if not the entire story. Now the new blade is made from the Minotaur body. The hoof has been taken as a handle and blade is lined with pieces of the Minotaurs axe. This makes it a deadly weapon to all immortals.

Also just incase anyone is confused. Tartarus is retreating because he is still gathering power. Now, he has left because most of the monsters in the pit have been killed or have abandoned their homes and went to the surface. Kronos has abandoned the rein of Tartarus as well as a few of his siblings. He has had one hell of a change of heart but eventually something will happen with him. May take a few chapters but it will

Well I'm going to spend some time on Son of Unicron. Put of three or four chapters and then switch back to this.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and constructive Criticism.

Shout out to Gyest ( pretty sure you are Marcel

Artylover

Venompal

Emmabloom22

Brodylopa

Hank

And all the guest that I don't know.

P.S. If your a guest give me a name please. I donlike actually being able to give a shoutout. Also go check out Son of Unicron. It wont be as good but its a bit different from most stories.


	5. AN

Okay guys listen. I've hit a writers block because the story deviated slightly from where i wanted it to go. i will continue to write the story but im trying to set it back to where i want it to be. due to this there may be changes in the previous chapters ranging from a full on rewrite to just a few unoticable changes. im sorry for the inconvenience and hope that you will still read when im finished. i dont plan on discontinuing this but it may ho on a hiatus during the school year as im getting my ass kicked by algebra and sports. look for an update in the next couple of months or weeks depending on how much time i have on hand.


End file.
